


War: humanity will destroy itself?

by Elina11



Category: Emigrate (Band)
Genre: Opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: About the future of a man who thinks himself a deity and destroys himself.





	War: humanity will destroy itself?

**Author's Note:**

> Song: https://youtu.be/A73hSdRIWfM  
> Thinking about what exactly Richard Kruspe wanted to say with this clip

Человек меняется. Здесь он был обезьяной, но со временем он держит импровизированное копье. Тогда оружие меняется со временем - и теперь оно выше других, превыше всего. Он считает, что опасность везде, ему все угрожают.

А если нет?

***

 _Война_ \- с английского это переводится как «война». Действительно - было много войн. Человек боролся за других, за себя, за короля. Кровавый, ужасный и всем известный.

Но был ли у господина Круспе видимая война? Первая, вторая война?

Едва.

Если вы посмотрите на перевод, станет ясно, что война подразумевается более умелой, скрытной. Например, если мы возьмем первую часть стиха, то, на первый взгляд, все ясно:

_Мы сжигаем сейчас на костре_

_Наши ангелы издалека_

_Приехали жить в города-призраки_

_Их могилы были черными и обугленными_

Ощущение, что смерть показана здесь и как мы относимся к смерти в принципе. Готов убить легко и непринужденно. Гробы в зажиме и черепе указывают на то, что было много жертв. И это не конец.

О чипах, которые намагничены - вы можете легко контролировать смерть, даже создавать различные формы. Божество, которое в начале видео ясно дает понять, что есть кто-то, кто смотрит на нас. Хотите верьте, хотите нет, это так. Однако он просто наблюдает и не вмешивается в жизнь, предоставляя человеку возможность выбора.

Но вторая часть припева показывает немного иную картину:

_Я видел посланников_

_Но они были не для меня_

_Они сказали, что мы черные ведьмы_

_Части промышленности_

Первая строка и глаза закрывают черную полосу. И вопрос: видит ли он что-то еще? Возможно, что подразумевалась физическая слепота, но духовная слепота здесь ясно показана. Мы не видим очевидного и не ценим того, что нам дали. Таким образом, не только болезнь может отнять наше зрение. Мы сами можем отказаться от этого.

Или нам сказали не видеть. Ведь такой символ появляется, когда необходимо скрыть то, что не для наших глаз.

Орел, который ест мясо, вполне возможно, что мы едим сами. Или у нас могут быть политики в погоне за тем или иным оружием. Конфигурируйте друг против друга, против себя. И мы беззащитны.

Треугольник, который показывает эволюцию. Человек, который взлетает вверх - он считает себя божеством. Ему все равно, что у него под ногами. Ведь его можно растоптать. Человек очень далек от природы, считая себя вправе распоряжаться природой и животными.

Белые глаза Ричарда подтверждают теорию слепоты людей. Но люди не только слепы, потому что они все еще подвержены зомби. Посмотрите, что они говорят, чтобы увидеть, услышать, что одобряют правители.

Спидометр, стрелка которого указывает на войну - человек не хочет двигаться дальше. Ему легче воровать, убивать, вступать в войну. Не переходи в мир. 

_Война - это то, что звучит как_  
_война - кричит несинхронизированная_  
_Война - это то, что звучит как_  
_война - чтобы держать нас в ужасе_

Выстрел, пуля которого проходит через голову - очевидно, показывающий, что человек находится под влиянием и может быть убит в любой момент даром.

Взрывы после первой линии намекают на то, что это будет очень скоро.

Слеза говорит, что мы будем плакать много слез, и они не будут последними. Их будет много. И череп, появившийся на мгновение на лице г-на Круспе, показывает, что мы тоже смертны и не избежали смерти.

Второй стих начинается с этого:

_Мы держим камеры в движении_

_Так что мы можем транслировать_

_Все, что мы контролировали_

_Чтобы ты был загипнотизирован_

Раскрыты карты, кто ведет войну? Или это более хитрые следы?

Хотя видеоряд показывает, что Ричард явно поет о шоу-бизнесе, что также оказывает своеобразное влияние на нашу жизнь. Вряд ли звезды в принципе покажут то, что знают. Ведь каждый бизнес темнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Его секреты, секреты. Очевидно, не для любопытных глаз и предназначенных ушей.

Башня, которая была показана в клипе, а мозг вместо вай фай показывает, что мы в принципе тоже подвержены информационной атаке. Нам легко манипулировать - я выбросил информацию, и мы ее взяли. Как говорится, народ хава. И, к сожалению, это так. Мы доверчивы, и наше доверие может быть использовано.

И поза «69» ясно указывает на то, что мы постоянно удовлетворяем друг друга. Мы хотим, чтобы расположение вышестоящих людей и приносило им удовольствие. И в этот момент они нас удовлетворяют. Может быть, в попытке исправить нас, или, возможно, преследуются другие цели. Хотя мы можем есть друг друга, как говорит момент с женщиной-богомолом (я не особенно уверен, что это эта женщина).

Вмешательство в лицо Ричарда дает понять, что мы все чаще видим людей по телевизору, а не в реальной жизни. Мы видим - и нам невольно снится, что когда-нибудь мы получим «по телевизору». И тогда все дороги будут открыты перед нами.

_Почему могут быть правильные взрывы_

_Так же, как знаменитости_

_Коммерциализация религий_

_И их неравенства_

Мы играем с огнем, со всеми элементами. Чем больше взрывов, тем все кажется красивее и привлекательнее. Так как Прометей принес нам огонь, люди используют его по-другому. Охрана, военные действия. И теперь это может быть весело, чтобы зажечь. Но если вы справитесь правильно, то травм не будет. Вред природе, травма лица, показанная в 2:58 - обычно, так или иначе, последствия неосторожного обращения с огнем.

Алмазная головка и как она ломается. Это явно аналогия с тем, сколько человек попадает в «золотую клетку». Сломав ее, вы будете освобождены. Только если вы хотите избавиться от этой "клетки"? Ведь с ней комфортно и спокойно. Да, ты не счастлив, но что с того? В конце концов, деньги важнее свободы. И на свободе тебе никто не нужен. Без денег и славы.

Алмазные. Конечно, вы можете вспомнить информацию, допустимую относительно того, что вместо ядра Земли есть алмаз (неточно). Однако здесь можно увидеть еще один намек - красивый и сильный снаружи, внутри которого не прячутся только демоны.

Что касается лиц, которые постоянно меняются. Стандарты красоты меняются очень быстро. Сегодня красивый, завтра другой, а послезавтра третий. И так постоянно. Человек никак не успокоится, поэтому он придумывает все более безумные вещи, чтобы изменить себя. Но сколько он держит в себе вредного и опасного для жизни? Ведь операции не проходят бесследно.

Кадр с ног на голову показывает, что мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Белый становится черным, мальчик становится девочкой и наоборот. Враг становится другом, а друг становится врагом. Мир меняется, и мы должны адаптироваться к нему и к изменениям.

И горящий сундук. Существует легенда о Данке, который своим сердцем освещал путь людям, которые заблудились и гнев проснулся в страхе. И они обрушились на Данке, обвинив его в желании уничтожить их. Затем Данке вытащил свое сердце из груди и осветил путь для них, который, как оказалось, был очень близок. Но без сердца он не мог выжить и умер. Однако ослепленные радостью люди этого не замечали. Только один растоптал его сердце сапогом, полностью погасив его. Видимо, никто не мог получить такой свет.

В видео четко говорится, что каждый из нас - Данке и способен зажечь свое сердце своим сердцем. Но не все видят это или даже пытаются разбить такое сердце, ожесточить его. Чтобы не чувствовать и не помогать другим.

***

В конце концов, все сводится к тому, что врагом является сам человек. Убивать, калечить, ранить - это все о нем. Однако сам человек и вред причиняет, выбрасывая чувство жалости и сострадания. Встряхиваюсь во имя некоторых своих мифических стандартов. Которого мы никогда не достигнем, найдя все новые и новые недостатки.

Человек очень вдохновлен, и им можно легко манипулировать. Может ли он легко вдохновить то, что вам нужно. И для этого все средства хороши.


End file.
